Toilette entres anges
by claimi
Summary: Le jeune Gabriel passe un petit moment avec 3 petites anges dans le paradis. (avant l'humanité.)
1. le toilettage

POV Gabriel.

* * *

Je planais ici et là au paradis sans but précis. Lucifer était de sortie. Michael entraîner des jeunes à l'ars de combat et Raphaël... Aucune idée, mais il était enfermé dans ses cartiers.

J'étais donc seul et je m'ennuyai.

Tout à-coup un petit rire semblable a un carillon attira mon attention.

Je volai en silence jusqu'au son. Je me pauser sur le rebord d'un nuage en auteur pour observer plus bas 3 jeunes anges se batte gentille ment dans un nid de nuages moelleux.

De petits plumes voleté dans les airs alors que la plus petite ange saute sur sa plus grande sœur en une attaque vicieuse de chatouille.

La 3 ème attrape un gros morceau de nuage et le lance sur ses deux sœurs qui tombe dans un tas.

J'éclate de rire à cette vue.

Tout à coup elle son toute 3 debout et me regarde avec dans grand yeux étonné. Quand j'ai fini de rire, je pose sur elle mon regard doré et ouvre légèrement mes ailes. À la reconnaissance de qui je suis elle se mette immédiatement à genoux dans le nid, têtes baisser.

 **\- Pardon mon seigneur si nos jeux sont trop bruyants et on dérangé votre promenade.** Me dit la plus âgée des 3 sœurs.

En un coup de mes ailes, je les rejoins dans leur nid.

 **\- Oh non. Vos jeux ne me dérangent pas du tout. Au contraire, je les aime. Aller relever vous.**

Je leur tends les mains pour les aider à se relever.

Les jeunes filles se redressent un peux pour prendre mes mains et embrassé mes doigts.

 **\- C'est un tel honneur, notre bien-aimé grand frère, saint archange Gabriel de vous avoir dans notre modeste nid.**

Je m'avance et m'assois en tailleur au centre du nid do aux filles puis attends en grand mes ailes sou leurs petits halètements admiratifs.

 **\- Et si vous m'aidiez à faire ma toilette ?** Je demande en regardant par-dessus mon aile aux 3 anges.

Tout de suite, elle se précipite et je laisse un gémissement de plaisir échappé a mes lèvres quand leurs petits doigts délicats commence à parcourir mes plumes sensibles.

Leurs doigts passent entre chaque petite plume et de l'on frisson de pur plaisir se propage dans chaque centimètre de mon corps.

J'écarte encore plus grande mes ailes et ébouriffe mes plumes pour encore plus.

 **\- À ouais. Ça, c'est vraiment trop bon !**

Je peu les entendre rire derrière moi. Avec ma plus petite paires d'ailes je leur envoie un coup de vent qui fait volé des petits bous de nuage et de plumes un partout.

Leur rire amusé augmente.

La petite blonde contourne mes ailes pour venir faire la toilette de ce côté. Je la regarde faire avec un grand sourire.

Puis, sans crier garde.

Je lui saute dessus.

Je me tiens à 4 pattes au-dessus d'elle mon regard dans le siens et elle me fix sans oser bouger, totalement pétrifier.

Tranquillement, je déplace ma main et la plonge avec douceur dans les plumes tendre de son aile.

Un doux gémissement échappe ses lèvres et elle étale sous moi ses ailes de toute leur tailles.

Je me rassieds et la tire sur mes genoux continuant la toilette de ses belles plumes coloré.

Ses sœurs continue avec mes propres ailes.

Notre toilettage, de caresses, de baisers et de douceur dura toute la nuit, ou une semaine qui sais ? Je finis par m'endormis avec 3 jolis petites anges, leurs petits corps blottis dans mes propres ailes.

* * *

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Voila. un pour petit truc que une amie ma donné envie d'écrire. il y aura peu être une suite ^^.**


	2. réveille

POV Gabriel.

* * *

Je me vois debout dans une salle étrange. Je suis dans un corps et Lucifer aussi. Il me tient dans, ses bras et il tient une lame enfoncé dans ma poitrine, mon regard est triste est suppliant.

La scène semble stoppée dans le temps et je peux tourner au tour pour mieux la voir.

Tout à coups tout sombre dans le noir, et je peu entendre des voies.

 **\- Au moins il va bien.**

 **\- Mais il a fait ça. Ils ont fait comme des animaux. Cela n'est pas digne d'un ange Lucifer.**

 **\- Oh Michael, tu ne dis pas ça quand on le fait tous les deux.**

 **\- Chute. On pourrait nous entendre.**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir Michael et Lucifer qui de tienne tout deux debout sur le bord du nid a mes pieds.

 **\- Bonjour Mich, Luci.** Je leur dis d'une petite voie ensommeillé.

Je tente d'étirer mes ailes, mais elle son coincé sous les plus jeunes anges.

 **\- Tien voilà que notre petit endormi est de retour parmi nous.** Me dit Luci un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Michael me lance un regard dur, avant de me dire.

 **\- Gabriel, il y a des raison pour le quel père a isolé les sœurs de la destinai loin des autre anges. De plus ce que tu as fait avec elles, ce n'ai pas digne d'un archange.**

Je fais mon regard le plus innocent et le plus attendrissant avant de répondre.

 **\- Mais... je t'ai vue faire avec Luci et je voulais fait pareille.**

Il fait une grimace et ses grandes ailes d'argent se contractent dans son do, alors que Lucifer a coté tente de retenir son fou rire.

 **\- D'accord tu peu faire ça avec qui tu veux, mais... ne mentionne plus jamais moi et Lucifer en rapport avec cela.**

Je lui fais alors un grand sourire. Bien sûr je n'avais rien vue, mais s'il pensait que je l'avais fait, c'était plus que suffisent pour moi.

Les 3 petites anges se réveillent une à une et se cachent derrière mon do. Fixent Michael avec effroi.

 **\- Voilà Michael. Tu fais peur à nos sœurs avec ta grosse voix. Dit Luci sourient tendrement aux jeunes anges. Venais. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous. Nous sommes juste venue chercher Gabriel. Il a disparu depuis assez longtemps et nous étions touts très inquiets.**

 **\- Oh, je suis désolé frères.**

Je me lève et étire mes immenses ailes qui brille de mille feux a présent qu'elle son parfaitement toiletté.

 **\- Hmmmm, c'est du bon travaille.** Observe Lucifer.

 **\- À presse, allons-y, père nous attend.** Dit Michael, avant de tourner les talons et prendre son envol.

Je dis au revoir et petites anges et rejoint Lucifer sur le bord du nid.

 **\- Dit Luci, tu me ferais jamais de mal ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, petit frère. D'où sort tu une telle idée !?**

 **\- Rien, juste un cauchemar.**

 **\- Aller vient.** Lucifer prend son envol.

 **\- Enfin, je l'espère.** Je rajoute tout bas en murmurent à moi-même, puis décolle à mon tour.

 **°~oOo~°**

Les 3 sœurs les regardent partir, sachant elles déjà cette inévitable destinai, mais peu être. À présent qu'il sait, il pourra y survivre. Pense t'elles toutes les trois.

* * *

 **\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **FIN !**

 **j'espère que sa vous a plus, j'attends vos avis !**


End file.
